Cold Moon
by VoyICJ
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is happily married, her beautiful daughter is expecting her first child, and life just couldn’t be better. But one day an unknown enemy forces her to join him, and suddenly she faces the brutal truth that whatever she is going to do,
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K.Rowling, the title was sponsored by Sarah ;)

Summary: Minerva McGonagall is happily married, her beautiful daughter is expecting her first child, and life just couldn't be better. But one day an unknown enemy forces her to join him, and suddenly she faces the brutal truth that whatever she is going to do, she would lose it all…

Special thanx goes to Sarah, for helping me pick a title, and sorting out the different moon phases ;), to Sue for Beta- reading, and to my best buddies Iris and Sarah E. for waving with their panties, while standing in the Eastern Sea *lol*.

**Cold Moon**

Minerva sat in front of Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour enjoying a cool mint milkshake, shielding her eyes with her hands as she awaited the arrival of her daughter.

Having inherited many of her mother's characteristics, Aurelia McGonagall arrived punctually at the meeting place, kissing her mother on both cheeks, before she sat down and ordered a lemon milkshake. Minerva smiled wistfully; she had never understood how both her husband and her daughter could like anything sweet with lemon flavour.

"Where's father?" The beautiful young woman asked. 

Minerva sighed, before she answered: "Important Order business. He wants me to kiss you from him."

Aurelia looked slightly disappointed, before she smiled again: "It's a pity; I have great news for you, both of you."

Minerva looked curiously at her grown up daughter: "Great news? Let's hear them!"

Aurelia's face shone, as she answered: "You're going to be grandmother!" 

Minerva nearly chocked on her milkshake: "Pardon?"

"Grandparents, mum, I am three months pregnant, Bill and I are going to have a baby." She sobered slightly, when she caught the look on her mother's face: "Oh mum, please tell me you're happy for me." 

Minerva's face suddenly lit up and she hugged her daughter tightly: "Of course, honey, those are such wonderful news! I just can't believe it, I thought you'd finish your auror training first, though."

Aurelia smiled: "I can still do that after I had the baby. Besides, I wanted to be a mother much more than I wanted to become an auror."

Albus' genes, Minerva thought smiling gently. He and his daughter always put the family first. "Does Bill know?"

The young woman nodded eagerly: "Yes, of course he was thrilled. I mean we're married for a year now. It's all going pretty fast, but he's already planning the nursery." Both women laughed out loud. 

"Boy or girl?" Minerva inquired next. The longer she thought about having a grandchild, the more exited she became.

"Well…. A girl!"

Minerva clasped her daughter's hand firmly: "That's wonderful, darling!"

Aurelia nodded, and there was a twinkling in her clear blue eyes that reminded Minerva so much of her fathers': "Listen mum, I have to go. There are a lot of things I have to take care of. I'll try to stop by at Hogwarts sometime next week, ok?" 

Minerva got up and hugged her daughter: "Of course. I have to go as well, I promised Severus to get something for him from Nocturne Alley."

Aurelia's eyes darkened: "Be careful, will you?" 

Minerva laughed softly: "Of course, you too…. both of you." With that she hugged her daughter again.

Minerva strode down Diagon Alley with a soft smile playing on her lips. She was going to be a grandmother. It seemed like yesterday that Minerva had told Albus of her pregnancy, and yet that had been over thirty years ago.

She entered Nocturne Alley and instantly the temperature dropped a few degrees, sending a chill down Minerva's spine. No sunshine reached this dark place. 

Minerva loathed this part of wizard London, yet she had promised Severus to get some gillyweed for him. Nocturne Alley was deserted and Minerva felt slightly uncomfortable. She held her head high, knowing that she was a powerful witch, and that no one would dare attack her.

She had almost reached the shop she had to go to, when she heard steps behind her. She willed herself to take deep breaths: Since when was she paranoid? 

Strong hands suddenly grasped her, one covered her mouth, while the other one was draped over her waist, pressing her against a huge body. Minerva cursed herself, why hadn't she taken out her wand? 

But it was too late now. She struggled against her attacker, but soon realized she didn't stand a chance. The man who held her had to be at least twice as strong as she was.

"If I were you," He snarled, "I'd save my strength." Realizing he was right she stopped to wrestle against him, only to realize that that was her second fatal mistake that day.  She felt a short stitch, and knew he had administered her some sort of potion. 

Sure enough she felt her vision blurry, and then complete blackness consumed her…   

***

When she woke again, she felt like she had the worst hangover ever. Her head felt like someone was sitting on top of it, and she felt slightly nauseated.

Complete darkness surrounded her, for what she was grateful, because she knew light would only add to the headache. She tried to move, but realized that she was shackled. 

"Well, you're awake, good." The same snarling voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Minerva asked into the darkness. She couldn't see who spoke to her, and it frightened her slightly.

"Now now, my dear professor, we don't want to rush things, do we?"

Minerva's hopes sunk. So, she wasn't a random hostage, her abduction had been planned all along. "Listen," she said with as much strength as she could muster, "people will start looking for me. You'd be better off bringing me back to London now."

She heard a short, evil laugh: "That's why we're going to make this brief, we don't want your husband to worry about you, do we?"

Minerva froze, her marriage to Albus was a secret, how could her attacker know about it?

"I brought you here, because I have some sort of proposal for you."

Minerva sneered: "Oh and you think I'd take it, after what you did to me."

Again there was the short superior laugh: "Of course you will. My boss thinks you'd be quite helpful with his work. It would be handy to have the wife of his greatest enemy as a spy. You'd work for him on secret missions, doing whatever my boss tells you to do. You'd get a great deal of money for it."

Minerva told herself to stay calm: "And what if I don't do it?" 

"Well in that case we can't guarantee for the safety of your lovely daughter… and your grandchild of course."

Minerva's eyes widened in horror. She felt like someone had just punched her into the pit of her stomach. How did he know that? Had he been following her around?

"Well, I think it's settled then. You'll hear from my boss."

Minerva was too shocked to speak, she felt someone moving behind her, then a short stitch again, and then nothing.

***

 Minerva groaned, when she woke again. That potion would be capable of taking a grown elephant out. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she lay on soft, wet grass and was surrounded by trees. 

She sat up carefully, but not without the world around her spinning dangerously. She felt sick. Minerva steadied herself on a tree, when she got up. It was dark already, she had lost track of time.

She realized that she knew where she was. This was a small forest, close to Hogwarts, from where she could see the lights of Hogsmeade and the silhouette of the castle. 

Slowly the witch began walking towards the castle, stopping every five meters to catch her breath, and steady herself. She had never felt so miserable before.

She fully concentrated on walking, banning the events of the last hours from her mind. Albus was probably already anxiously waiting for her, she had told him she'd be back by four o'clock. She usually called when her appointments held her back from coming on time. What was she going to tell him? That she had been feeling ill, which wasn't a complete lie, after all?

Minerva quietly entered Hogwarts. It was the last week of the summer holidays and there were no students yet, but the teachers were already back to do the final preparations for the new school year. She hadn't gone far, when someone came hurrying towards her. She was more than relieved to see it was her husband.

Albus Dumbledore had been waiting for his wife for the past five hours. First he thought she and his daughter had been so caught up in their conversation they forgot the time. But after two hours he had grown restless and called his daughter in Oxford. When she had told him that she and Minerva had separated around two o'clock, with Minerva wanting to get something from Nocturne Alley, Albus had grown worried. It wasn't like Minerva to keep him waiting without calling. He had been barely able to stop himself from calling the ministry and declare his deputy headmistress missing.

He had told himself to wait another twelve hours before he took further steps, but when she hadn't been back by nine o'clock, he had decided to go and search for her. 

When he had entered the hall, he had seen her right away, walking towards him. He instantly knew something was wrong, and the closer he got, the more shocked he was.

She was ghastly pale, and seemed to be in pain. He saw her stagger on her feet, and reached her just in time to stop her from falling.

"Minerva!" He was deeply worried. His usually so strong wife looked shockingly weak, as he held her. 

She looked up at him, trying to smile softly: "It looks worse than it is." 

Albus lifted her up into his arms. She laid an arm around his neck and leaned her head against his chest. 

Nearly headless Nick; who patrolled the floor, was sent to get Madame Pomfrey, while Dumbledore carried his wife to his room. 

He gently laid her on his bed, sitting down besides her he took her hand: "What happened?" 

***

I am not going to beg for Reviews (Review, pretty please? *puppy eyes*)


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1…

Dedicated to: Jonas, my dear fellow Maggie Smith fan, what would I do without you? Don't you forget to laugh at the ABI ball!

And a huge thanx to my reviewers, guys, you're the best! And as for the part whether Bill is Bill Weasley, just read on…. ;)

Minerva battled with herself, should she tell him the truth or should she lie? Should she upset him, because of something she now wasn't even sure had really happened? But if it had happened, should she endanger him by telling him?

She was spared the decision, when Poppy Pomfrey strode into the room.

"Minerva you look terrible!" The older witch exclaimed, instantly starting to check Minerva's temperature.

"Thank you very much Poppy." The patient smiled weakly at her friend.

"You have a slight temperature, nothing dramatic. You fainted?"

Minerva hated physicals: "Yes, but it was really nothing."

Poppy eyed her strictly, before she handed Albus a potion: "I think your wife has the flu. She must have been feeling unwell for some time, but knowing her, she didn't say a word. I want her to stay in bed for the next two days. Make sure she takes this potion in the morning." She searched her bag, and then handed him another bottle: "And this one in the evening, it will help her sleep."

"I can look after myself." Minerva protested.

"Yes, of course you can, but you won't! That's why I am telling your husband." Poppy replied dryly. "I will come back tomorrow to check how you're doing."

Albus sat down on the bed again after Poppy had left. He handed Minerva the potion, which she accepted right away. She wanted to sleep without having dreams about today. Besides she really felt miserable.

Her husband watched with satisfaction when she drank the potion, and almost instantly fell asleep. He gently kissed her forehead, before going over to his desk and finishing some of the work he had abandoned earlier today.

***

When Minerva opened her eyes the next morning she instantly spotted her husband sitting in the armchair opposite to the bed: "You've been watching me." She said softly.

He got op and sat down beside her on the bed: "You know I love to watch you sleep. How are you feeling?"

"Much better." She replied, and he believed her. Some colour hat returned to her cheeks, and her eyes were no longer dull, but full of life again.

"What would you like to have for breakfast?" Minerva made an attempt to get up, but he gently pushed her down again: "You heard Poppy, didn't you? You'll stay in bed." 

Minerva wanted to protest, but seeing the determined look in his eyes, she instantly gave up: "Green tea, and some toast with jam, please." 

He returned with a small tablet only five minutes later. He handed her the tablet, before sitting down in the armchair again: "I have to meet Cornelius in fifteen minutes, but I can cancel if you like."

Minerva shook her head: "No, you can go, I am really feeling better, and I'll stay in bed, I promise!"

"Yes, but I don't believe you. Poppy will come and look after you." Albus laughed softly, when he saw the look on his wife's face. He got up and kissed her on the forehead: "I'll be back soon, and don't you dare to get out of bed!"

Minerva rolled her eyes: "I am not dying, and I am much better, really, you're overdoing it!"

She was shocked, when she saw him become completely serious after her statement: "You scared me last night, Minerva."

She put the tablet away, and took his hands. Pulling him down to her, she looked deeply into his eyes: "I know, and I am sorry. I am fine now." She kissed him gently, and he reluctantly pulled away after some time: "I have to go. God, I wish I wouldn't."

Minerva chuckled: "We have four more days till the students return, just finish this meeting soon."

He nodded and left the room. Minerva waited five minutes until she was sure he had really left, and then slipped out of bed. It felt good to walk around. After she had had a good night's sleep the world seemed okay again. She was convinced that the abduction had never really happened. Maybe she really fainted, and the whole scenery had just been produced by her troubled mind.

She walked into Albus' study, searching for the Daily Prophet. When she turned around to look on his desk, she had to stop herself from screaming.

On the desk sat a huge black owl, watching her through incredibly green eyes. For a moment Minerva was completely fascinated by the animal. Black owls were extremely rare, and almost impossible to train. Old myths said they were able to do magic themselves, and therefore not dependent on wizards and witches.

Minerva had never seen a black owl before, let alone such a beautiful one. Only at second glance she realized that the owl was carrying a letter. Stepping forward carefully, she took the letter from the bird. She briefly considered touching it, but thought better of it.

She offered the owl a cracker (Albus always had some on his desk for the many owls who brought him letters), but the owl simply spread its wings and left again. 

Minerva watched it fly for a while, before she turned her attention to the letter. There was no name on it, neither for whom, or from whom it was, and Minerva wondered how the owl had known where to bring the letter.

She carefully opened it, and took out the simple sheet of paper:

**_Receive your first orders at the centaur's place inside the forbidden forest. Tonight 18.30h. Come alone! Tell no one!    _**

Minerva stared at the letter. So it had not been a bad dream. What was she supposed to do now? Albus would never let her go.

She suddenly whirled around and started a fire in the small fireplace. With grim determination she threw the letter into the fire and watched it burn to pieces with satisfaction. 

No! She wouldn't let herself get blackmailed like that. Who knew who this crazy person was? Maybe just someone who wanted to feel power over someone else. Nothing would happen, nothing at all. She would be laughing about the whole incident in a few hours.

"Minerva, what are you doing here?"

Minerva turned around guiltily: "I was… searching for the toilet." 

Poppy didn't have to say a word, Minerva walked past her and went straight into bed. Nothing was going to happen!

***

**_"She didn't come." A fearful voice said._**

**_"I knew she wouldn't." came the cold reply: "But she'll learn to obey orders. Show her what will happen, when she doesn't listen."_**

**_"As you wish."_****__**

***

Minerva sat contently in front of the fire. She was snuggled against her husband, who had draped an arm protectively around her shoulder. It was past nine p.m. and Minerva was happy to realize that nothing had happened. 

The couple was talking about their daughter's pregnancy, when the fire started to turn green, and a head appeared inside of it.

"Molly." Minerva exclaimed happily, "I've been meaning to call you, but I couldn't. Aren't that wonderful news?"

Albus had instantly noticed the troubled look on the other woman's face: "Molly, what happened?"

The red haired witch visibly forced herself to stay calm: "There's been a fire in Bill's and Aurelia's house. They brought her into a hospital. Bill couldn't tell me whether it was serious."  

Both parents leaped to their feet: "We'll meet you there." Albus said, and Molly's head disappeared. Minerva was pulling on a cloak, when Albus took her arm. She glared hard at him: "Don't you even dare suggest I stay home!"

He let go of her arm, and simply handed her the floo powder.

Molly and Arthur awaited them already and lead them into a small corridor, where the two couples sat down.

"Do you know how it happened?" Albus asked, all the time holding his wife's hand. Aurelia was officially Minerva's daughter. She had always denied information about the father. Albus would simply declare that he had come along to comfort his deputy.

Arthur shook his head: "No, Bill just called, and informed us. We only know that there was a fire, and that Aurelia was brought here."

They didn't have to wait long for a doctor to appear. A young wizard came to them: "Are you the parents?" He looked at the four of them. Recognising Albus his eyes widened, but he didn't say anything: "It's nothing serious, we simply wanted to check her over. We'll keep her in for the night, only to be absolutely sure everything is alright with the baby. You can go in now."

The four rushed past him, without saying a word. The doctor didn't bother, he was used to that kind of reactions.

Aurelia lay in a small bed, and looked clearly unnerved. 

"Honey, are you alright?" Minerva had instantly rushed to her daughter's side. Albus stood next to her, noticing with relief that his daughter looked very healthy. Molly and Arthur had hugged Bill first and now stood on the other side of the bed.

"I am fine." Aurelia said in a dangerous tone, "really, I don't understand why I am here anyway. Bill insisted I go to the hospital, and apparently the doctors think he was right to do so. I am feeling very good, I am not dying. My lovely husband and the doctors are simply overreacting." Bill looked very uncomfortable, and Arthur patted his back sympathetically.

Minerva took her daughter's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly: "I know how that feels like, darling." She shot Albus a side glance, which he chose to ignore.

They stayed another ten minutes, before they realized that Aurelia was really very fine, and simply wanted to be left alone.

"Listen, dear we'll have your house up again in no time." Molly smiled at her daughter-in-law, and Aurelia smiled back at her. She had come to love Molly and Arthur Weasley almost as much as her own parents.

Minerva and Albus each hugged her daughter, before they left. Back at Hogwarts, Minerva realized that her husband had been oddly quiet. She walked up to him, and laid a hand on his arm: "Are you okay?"

He looked at her, and nodded: "Yes, but that was a bit too much trouble in the last two days." Minerva smiled understandingly at him: "No good timing, hm?"

He drew her into his arms, and hugged her tightly: "I could never stand losing one of you two." 

Minerva hugged him back: "I know, and you won't."

Albus had decided to go to bed, but Minerva wasn't tired yet. She curled up in front of the fire, and started to read a new book about Transfiguration, when a strange noise startled her. Looking up a small cry escaped her lips. 

In front of her on the table sat the black owl, staring intently on her. Minerva removed the letter from its beak with trembling hands.

**_The next time she'll die. Tomorrow _****_18.30 o'clock_****_, Centaur's place._******


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chpt. 1

Dedicated to: The trio infernale, exploring unknown territory, finding new ways, and scaring themselves to death doing so. *lol*

A big thank you to Sarah (Oktaria) for letting me use her centaur's mountain!

And of course another huge thank you to my reviewers! 

Minerva clutched her cloak tighter around her body. It wasn't a cold night, but Minerva trembled terribly. The forbidden forest was completely dark, thick clouds stopped the moon from shining, and Minerva was scared.

She held her wand protectively in her right hand, the tip of it the only source of light she had. She had told Albus she would meet an old friend in London. Albus didn't know many of her university friends, so he wouldn't be able to check whether she was really there or not.

This was the first time she was inside the forest on her own. Usually Hagrid or at least Albus accompanied her. She jumped on every sound, and all the time looked around to make sure there was no one hidden behind the trees or tried to sneak up on her.

She wasn't exactly sure how she would get to the Centaur's place. The myths about the place differed, and Minerva only knew that it was a place of great magic only few humans had seen so far. Centaurs kept mostly to themselves, and loathed humans. She wasn't sure what to expect when she reached the place.

She remembered Hagrid telling her how to reach the place, but with the dark Minerva was quite sure she would get hopelessly lost.

She rounded another corner, and then stopped dead in her tracks. The clouds had opened to let the moon shine through. The moonlight illuminated a small mountain. 

This had to be it, Minerva thought to herself, as she started to climb up the steep path. At the end she found a large platform. Three large foundlings stood on the left side. Another small path led up to another smaller platform on the right side. There further four foundlings stood, casting huge shadows in the moonlight.

Minerva wondered whether the number of the foundlings, 7, had any meaning, but thought she probably would never get an answer.

She knew that the centaurs had chosen this place over 800 years ago, and she just could imagine hundreds of them lying in the sand, bathing in the sun or watching the stars at night. She wondered why there were no centaurs right now. Turning around she tried to see whether someone else was on the platform.

"It was clever of you to come tonight." A cold voice said from the shadows, and Minerva was glad that she had been able to muster enough strength not to jump at the sound of the voice.

"You didn't leave me much choice, did you?" She replied equally cold.

A man stepped out of the shadows, and Minerva instantly took a step backwards. She didn't know the man, which surprised her, because she somehow had thought she must know the man who hated her husband so much.

"Don't try to recognise me, you won't, and if it helps you, I don't know you as well. I am merely here to represent my boss." He studied her with a cold glare, and she squirmed uncomfortably under his glare, but stared back stubbornly. The man was tall and broad, and had a hard face. A scar ran over his left eyebrow, and Minerva was sure he was the one his boss send to scare the people, who wouldn't want to obey.

"What is it you want me to do for your boss?" Minerva asked with as much contempt in her voice as she could put into it.

The man stepped forward, and Minerva could only barely stop herself from reflexively taking a step backwards. He held a small folder out to her which she took wordlessly. 

"Hermes will visit you in exactly two days, have the needed information till then." With that he turned around and left. Minerva stared after him, and then looked at the folder.

Who was Hermes? Her question was quickly answered, when a black owl rose from one of the foundlings and followed the mysterious man.

Why did she have to come here today? Couldn't the owl have brought her the folder? She concluded that this meeting had the purpose of intimidating her even further.

She took a quick glance inside the folder. There was a simple sheet of paper inside, with the name of a document on it. It also told her in short sentences what the document contained. Mostly it was about Order business: Plans of near missions, the location of some of the gathering points and such things.

She quickly memorized the name of the document and burned the folder right away. She didn't want to carry evidence of her doing around with herself. 

***

Minerva arrived back at Hogwarts one hour later, every part of her body feeling numb and frozen. She hoped desperately that her husband had already gone to bed.

When she opened the door to his rooms she instantly spotted him sitting by the fire, doing some paperwork. He looked up, when she entered and smiled gently at her. 

That smile faltered though, when he looked closer at her. He got up and walked towards her, and was surprised to find her embracing him, and holding on to him.

He was shocked at how cold she was, and gently led her over to the sofa, where he made her sit down. He conjured a cup of hot tea, and watched with satisfaction as she drank it.

"Minerva, did you walk back from London?" He was glad to see her smile at this.

She shook her head: "No, of course not, it was just… nothing really, I guess." 

He made her look at him by turning her face gently towards him with one hand, while the other lay comfortingly on her arm: "Was it something that happened tonight?" 

Minerva shook her head, and then looked deeply into his blue twinkling eyes: "You know I love you more than anything, don't you?"

Something about the way she said it, disturbed him slightly, and he took her face in both his hands: "Minerva, dear, you're scaring me a little right now." 

She kissed him gently, before snuggling up to him: "I am sorry, Albus. I think I am just being strange."

He gently stroked her hair: "I love you, when you're strange." When he got no answer he looked down, and realized with smile playing on his lips, that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of head, and let her sleep.

***

When Minerva woke again, she was still lying on the sofa, a blanket covering her, a pillow being lovingly stuffed under her head. 

Stretching lazily her gaze fell upon a small notice, telling her that her husband expected to be back in the late afternoon and that he loved her. Sensing the opportunity she got up and walked into Albus' study.

The large desk was a mess, something that wouldn't make her search for the document any easier, but she had approximately four hours before Albus would return.

She turned to the left first and started to go through all the folders and lose sheets of papers. A soft chirping sound made her look up after half an hour of fruitless search. She looked directly into the golden-brown eyes of Fawkes, the mighty phoenix of Albus Dumbledore. 

She sat down in Albus' chair and stared at the phoenix, who had flown over and now sat opposite of her on the desk. 

"Oh Fawkes, what am I doing here? I am betraying the man I love more than anything." She absentmindedly patted the bird's head, and gave him one of the special crackers reserved for him.

Fawkes cocked his head and looked curiously at her, before he took off again, flying through the room for a few minutes and then settling down on his perch once more.

Minerva continued her search for another hour, before she found the document lying hidden in a secret drawer, which only persons Albus truly trusted could open. This made Minerva feel incredibly guilty once more.

She looked through the document and removed some sheets of paper, she considered to be too sensible, such as the information where Grimmauld place was. She put the folder on the desk and duplicated it, before storing the original one back into the drawer.

She took the second folder with her, hiding it in her drawer, knowing that Albus would never search through her belongings. The pang of guilt was back.

***

Two months passed and Minerva was content to realize that her missions mostly consisted of searching for documents and handing them over to Hermes. It pained her when Albus returned from Order meetings with a slightly desperate look, because another mission had failed, but mostly she was able to send "the boss" the more unimportant documents. She always made sure she didn't duplicate those papers that held sensible information.

Aurelia visited her parents quite often now, and Minerva enjoyed watching the progress of her daughter's pregnancy. 

School had started again, and her students kept her as busy as they usually did.

"Professor McGonagall?" Minerva looked up at the sound of Ron Weasley's exited voice.

"What is it Mr. Weasley?"

The young boy stared out of the window: "I've just seen a black owl!" Instantly everyone in the classroom started to crane their necks in order to see the bird. Minerva had seen Hermes fly by as well. He had been trying to get to her the whole morning, but every time he arrived someone else was already with her.

"I am sure you did, Mr. Weasley." Minerva replied coolly, and saw with satisfaction that everyone returned to copying their notes from the board. 

After the lesson had ended she released her students to lunch break and hurried to her own office. 

Sure enough Hermes already sat on her desk, looking as displeased as an owl could look. She quickly walked up to him and took the plain envelope he carried from him. She offered him a cracker, which he took carefully out of her hand. He had started accepting the crackers the last time he had come to her, and it made Minerva smile gently. Hermes looked at her once more before setting off again.

Minerva quickly opened the envelope and took out the contents. The first thing was a photograph of a middle-aged wizard. She studied it for a moment, and came to the conclusion that she didn't know him. The next thing was a note informing her about a dinner party this Friday.

The last sheet of paper had a singled command on it:

**_Kill him!_**

***

Muahaha, evil cliffhanger I know *lol*. Please review and tell me what you think! Just press that lovely button down there on the left!


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Dedicated to: Our king and master *bows* *lol* and 150 little fairies and goblins on their holy quest for their shamrocks (yeah well, nooo you don't have to understand that *lol*)

Review responses see at the bottom of the page!

Enjoy the fourth chapter!

Minerva felt her legs giving way under her, so she quickly sat down. She kept staring at the photograph. How was she supposed to kill this innocent looking man? She couldn't kill someone, she just couldn't. What if she just didn't do it?

But she instantly remembered the warning two months ago. If she didn't obey, they would kill her daughter.

Minerva felt sick. Of course she wanted her daughter and her unborn child to live, but she wasn't God - it wasn't on her to take a life in order to save another.

This situation was too much for her to handle her, she felt the world spinning around her. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, bringing Minerva back to reality. She quickly thrust the letter into the back of a drawer.

There was another knock: "Come in, please." It was Albus, smiling at her: "Hey, I hope I didn't interrupt you?" 

She got up: "No, not at all, shall we go to lunch?" 

He saw the haunted look in her eyes, and held her back by her arm: "Are you alright?"

Minerva quickly removed her arm from his grasp: "Of course I am." Without looking into his eyes, she left the room.

***

Friday came sooner than Minerva wanted. Throughout the whole morning scared students left the Transfiguration classroom with fearful eyes, whispering to each other. Minerva was in such a bad mood that she had taken fifty-five points from her own house. She had caused two students to cry, and almost lost her temper completely with Draco Malfoy.

Even the Weasley twins didn't dare to step out of line in fear for their lives.

Minerva hated herself for behaving in such an irrational way, but couldn't help herself. 

Albus found her in her study, when she didn't show up for lunch.

"Would you care to explain why all students who had Transfiguration this morning behave like they just survived a death eater attack?" He stood in front of her desk and studied her. She had dark shadows under her eyes, her face looked paler than usual, and her body was tense.

She leaned back in her chair and looked at him dismissively: "I had a bad night. And the students realized that they were better off not to try my patience today."

"Don't you think you overreacted a bit?" Minerva knew he was right. 

She sighed deeply, before looking up into his eyes: "Yes Albus, you're right, I am sorry. I shouldn't lose my temper like that."

He rounded her desk, and gently put a hand on her shoulder: "It's not your behaviour towards the students I am worried about so much. If I were, I'd have to have this talk with Severus every day. It's you I am worried about. You are so different, so far away all the time."

She stood up quickly: "Albus I am fine, really, you don't need to worry." She pecked him on the cheek and took his hand: "Lets go and see whether we can still get something to eat."

He wasn't convinced at all that she was fine, but let it go, because he knew he wouldn't get far today.

***

Minerva hurried through the night in her animagus form. She hated lying to Albus more than anything, and yet she had done it so many times those last months. She had lied to him when she told him she was fine, and she had lied to him, when she told him that she was visiting an old friend all the time.

She reached the small private house at the end of Hogsmeade at exactly eight o'clock. She had planned everything carefully. 

She would wait for the house elf to serve the drinks, then cause a distraction for the group inside. As soon as they had all left the living room she would pour a deadly poison into her victim's glass. Minerva had decided to use a muggle poison, which she had bought in muggle London. Apparently it was used to get rid of rats and other vermin. 

She had thought about using a simple, but deadly potion, but she would have had to steal it from Severus. 

When the aurors found out that the potion came from Hogwarts, because Severus was missing the exact ingredients, it would cause Albus a lot of trouble, and it was most likely that they would find out who the murderer was. She didn't even want to think about that.

She graciously jumped upon a tree and looked into the living room window. A small group was gathered there, they were all laughing and talking, and Minerva felt even sicker than she had before.

Her victim, a wizard called Peter Warden, stood in the centre of the group, smiling broadly. The small house elf entered the room next. She put the tablet with eight identically looking glasses on the table, and left again.

Minerva tried to find something that would help her find Warden's glass again. When he set it down again, she noticed with relief that the glass stood next to an elegant Chinese vase.

It was time for the distraction.

Minerva jumped from the tree, and changed into her human form. She walked past the house,  onto a small field. She looked up at the cold moon, illuminating the field. All of a sudden though, it vanished when a large cloud passed by. 

Minerva fully concentrated on the complicated spell. If she had been a death eater, the whole thing would have been a lot easier.

She took out her wand and pointed it at the sky, then she summoned all her strength and spoke the formula: Appare signum domini! 

A green skull began to illuminate the night's sky. Its green sparks flew everywhere, and Minerva was momentarily taken aback by her own work.

She changed back into her animagus form, when she heard the first screams from of Hogsmeade. She fled back to her tree, and looked into the house.

Startled by the screams, the group had gone outside. While the men took out their wands, and hurried towards the field, the woman went over to some other villagers, whose husbands had already gathered on the field.

Minerva quickly jumped into the house through one of the open windows. She took another careful look around, before she changed into her real form and poured the poison into Warden's glass. She stirred it once, so that no trace of the poison was left. Then she changed back and with another elegant jump was out of the room again.

She observed the scene on the field with a shudder. The men were searching for the person who had conjured the Dark Mark or any death eaters, while the woman watched with fearful expressions. 

Minerva felt more than just guilty at scaring innocent people like that, but she also noted that her distraction was perfect.

It had taken her quite some time to learn how to produce the Dark Mark, it wasn't as if that was written down somewhere. 

She had been extremely careful asking Severus about it without arising his suspicion. Performing the spell was just as complicated as finding it. You had to put all your dark energy into it, which was rather easy with what Minerva was planning to do. 

She tensed when she saw how everyone slowly returned to their homes, after the Dark Mark had faded from the sky, and they hadn't been able to find the source of it.

The mood had changed visibly. There was no laughter anymore, even though they all knew the danger had passed, the party guests could no longer enjoy themselves.

Minerva arranged her position on the tree, and kept watching the guests. When Peter Warden took up his glass again, Minerva leaned forward. He quickly drained the glass and set it back on the table. Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had done it, she had poisoned a person.

The cat watched as the man began to show the first signs of being unwell, he had turned ghastly pale, and sweat had started to gather on his forehead. 

Minerva fought hard with herself - she still had time, she was still able to stop this madness, she could still save an innocent life….. but at what cost?

When Warden staggered on his feet and then broke down, Minerva's eyes started to fill with tears. She heard the others scream for help, frantically trying to save their friend's life. 

"I am sorry." She kept whispering this phrase as she heard the first pain stricken cries from inside the room.

She jumped from the tree and hurried into the night. She changed her form as soon as she reached the entrance to Hogwarts. The tears had subsided, her brain had gone numb. She didn't register her own pain and guilt, it would have driven her mad.

She slowly walked through the school corridors. Minerva was glad that she slept in her own rooms during the school year, that way she wasn't forced to see Albus tonight.

She quietly opened the door, and was startled to hear a fire crackling in her fireplace. 

She entered the living room, and with a small cry jumped backwards at the sight that greeted her.

Albus Dumbledore sat in one of the arm chairs, fingertips touching in front of his face, staring hard at her. The room was illuminated only by the fire, the flames mirroring in his eyes, giving them a devilish touch. 

After a long moment of silence, he spoke with a cold voice: "Sit down, Minerva, we have to talk!"

***

Muahaha, well you didn't expect that to happen, did you? 

Now some replies to reviews:

Freelancer: Gasp, she did kill him! Surprising isn't it, but well she didn't have a choice really! And no, it's not Percy, to be quite honest… I forgot his owl's name was Hermes…. So, no it's not Percy. I am glad you like the story, thanx for the review!

Isabell3, HP Luva, Desiree: Thank you very much, I hope you'll continue reading!

Laura Kay, LinzE, petriebird18: Thank you very much for your reviews! This wasn't easy for both Minerva and me ;) I didn't want her to kill someone, but well, she had to, she was trying to protect her family. I hope you'll continue reading anyway!

Ok, please everyone, go on reviewing! Reviews are what keep me going, and I'd really like to know what you think of this chapter as it is different to what I usually write! Just press that lovely little button on the left side! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter one… in case you have forgotten: J.K. Rowling

Author's note: Okay…. It's been two years since I last updated, and I am really sorry about that. I've been so busy, and actually not quite in an ADMM mood, but now it seems as if the words just pour right out of my mind. So I decided to actually update again. I can only hope that some of you are still interested in this story, if not I guess it is my fault. But I'll finish this story this time. lol

Oh, almost forgot, Sue is still in London, which means that this story isn't proof read ;)

So, enjoy the fifth chapter:

Minerva stared at her husband, having a hard time breathing. She slowly moved to one of the chairs and sank down into it. This was it, she thought, he had found out. She was trembling slightly and waited for him to say some more.

"Where have you been tonight?" He asked emotionless, his eyes never leaving hers.

Minerva wasn't sure whether she should stick to her lie or not. Albus took the decision away from her: "Amanda called earlier. She wanted to invite you to some kind of gathering of your old university class. She didn't know about you meeting her in London." Dumbledore's voice was completely calm, and that was what scared Minerva most. The witch quietly tried to think of something to say. How much bad luck could you have, she wondered quietly. She hadn't talked to Amanda for months, and now all of a sudden she decided to call here.

"Albus…" She began helplessly.

"Is it another man?" He asked all of a sudden and Minerva wasn't able to react in any other way than stare at him. "Pardon?" She finally asked and saw him sitting up straight.

"I asked whether you were seeing another man tonight." Minerva didn't know how long she sat in exactly the same position staring at him incredulously, before she started to laugh softly. Another man? That was what he thought? That she was seeing another man? She got up and moved to kneel down before him. She was surprised to see fear in his eyes: "Oh Albus, how can you be so stupid? How could you think I was seeing another man? I love you Albus, no one but you." She had gently brought up one hand to caress his cheek, but he pulled back: "Then what were you doing tonight? Minerva, do you think I am a complete idiot? A fool maybe, but no idiot. I saw what happened with you during the last months. You're always so withdrawn, your eyes always haunted. What are you hiding from me?" He stared hard at her, and Minerva started to squirm uncomfortably in front of him.

"Albus, please don't ask." She whispered softly. Albus leaned forward to take her hand in his: "You know that you can tell me everything, don't you? I am always here for you, always my love." Minerva looked deeply into his blue eyes and could see the love in them. Maybe she should really tell him, maybe he could help her. She wanted her nightmare to end, but could she risk it? Whoever was blackmailing her knew what was going on in Hogwarts. He was going to find out and then Minerva would lose it all.

Albus was still watching his wife, and he saw the battle taking place behind her beautiful green eyes. He was just about to say some more, when the door to her rooms burst open: "Albus," It was Snape, panting heavily, "you have to come with me. The dark mark, it was over Hogsmeade." Albus' and Minerva's heads shot around. Albus had gotten up and walked up to Snape briskly: "Any casualties?" Minerva knew the answer before Snape could give it. One wizard dead, poisoned.

Albus took out his wand and ordered Snape to go and wake the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher: "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute." Minerva was looking at her husband with a terrified look in her eyes. He walked up to her and put his arm on her shoulder: "You'll wait here." He was about to turn around, when Minerva caught his arm: "Be careful, dear." He nodded and stormed out of the room.

Minerva gazed after him for some time, before she sank down into the nearest chair. She had come very close to spilling her secret. From now on she would have to be more careful. She couldn't and wouldn't endanger her husband and daughter. Never.

When Albus returned two hours later, his wife was already fast asleep. He watched her for a long time in her sleep. What was he supposed to do with her? He was sure that she kept a secret from him, one that was gradually destroying her. It was no other man, Albus had known this all along. He had tried to provoke her into spilling her secret, but she had managed to stop herself or maybe Severus had.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, he was worried about her, but what was he supposed to do, when she didn't talk to him. He would have to try again in the morning, he decided. Pressing a light kiss on the top of her head he allowed her to sleep.

When Minerva woke the next morning, she felt wonderfully relaxed and content. She stretched lazily, but then her gaze wandered to the window. Seeing an owl flying by the happenings of last night came back to her. She sat up straight in her bed. Did all these things really happen? Was she really a murderer?

She was the only one who knew that the horrible answer was yes. Albus would never forgive her for that…. Albus! Minerva realized with a start that their discussion from last night wasn't over yet. He would demand answers and Minerva had still none to give.

She slowly got up from her bed and while throwing over her favourite dressing gown she walked into her living room. The table was lovingly set for breakfast and Albus was already waiting for her.

He looked up from his Daily Prophet when he saw her entering the room.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you." She tightened her dressing gown around her body, before she moved to sit down: "When did you come back last night?" She inquired, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Rather late I am afraid, but we didn't find anything. Whoever killed Peter was no death eater, though. The way he was killed just doesn't fit into their killing pattern. It is all rather mysterious."

"Did he have family?" Minerva needed to know. All through the process of watching her victim die, she had questioned herself whether she was killing someone's husband or father right now.

"No, he pretty much lived for his work. He had some very good friends, though. They are more than devastated." Minerva realized that this information didn't make her feel any better.

They were silent for some minutes, before Minerva couldn't ignore Albus piercing stare on her any longer: "Albus, about last night- "

"Minerva, dear, we need to-," he interrupted her.

"No, Albus," Minerva had put up her hand: "Now is my turn to talk." He fell silent and nodded.

"Albus, what I am going to ask of you now is not going to be easy for you, and I know that." She took a deep breath: " Do you trust me, Albus? I mean really trust me?"

"Of course, you know I do." The wizard was puzzled by her question.

"Then, my dear, I have to ask you to not question me anymore. I can't tell you about yesterday, Albus. I can't, please don't make me. I need your trust on this one, just this once." She looked at him pleadingly.

Albus didn't like this, none of it. What sort of secret could be so horrible that she wasn't able to share it with him? She had always shared everything with him. On the other hand he had kept many things from her, as well. She had never complained about his secrets, she had always trusted him with his secret mission.

He exhaled slowly: "Fine, I won't ask anymore. I trust you, with all my heart." She took his hand, stroking it lovingly.

"Thank you."

Albus returned to reading the Prophet while Minerva kept watching him for some time. Now she had really done it, she thought bitterly. If he ever found out about her secrets now, he would hate her forever. Not only had she gone behind his back, she had also asked him to trust her blindly. Minerva couldn't even forgive herself….

------------

"Albus…. Albus! Albus, she's going to be here soon. Where the hell are you?" Minerva poked her head into his private chambers.

"I am here, and I heard you… the first time." He smiled affectionately at her. Their daughter was about to visit them after she had been on a two weeks vacation with her husband to Italy.

Albus took his wife's hand and led her back into his office, where he knew their daughter would arrive soon via the floo network. As he stood besides his wife, he secretly mustered her. She looked very well. Ever since the fateful night three months ago, it seemed as if a great burden had been lifted off her. She was laughing again, and some colour had returned to her face. Nothing reminded of the drawn and exhausted figure his wife had been three months ago.

Little did he know that that had solely to do with the fact that ever since that night Minerva hadn't been contacted by her ominous blackmailer. She didn't really know what to think of that, but decided to enjoy the carefree time as best as she could.

When the fireplace in Albus' office sparked to life, both parents could hardly suppress their joy. Aurelia carefully stepped out of the fireplace: "I tell you, one of these days I'll get stuck." She smiled brightly at her parents, who instantly drew her into a hug.

"Honey, you've grown quiet a bit." Albus studied his daughter's large belly.

"Dad, I am eight months pregnant, and no word about my lost figure!" She pointed a warning finger at him, and he chuckled softly: "You are beautiful my dear."

Aurelia followed her parents into the living room, where she let herself fall into one of the large sofas. She spent the next hour going into raptures about her trip to Italy. Minerva and Albus listened happily, and Minerva wasn't able to get the soft smile off her face. Her daughter looked wonderful. Her blue eyes were twinkling even more than they usually did, and she literally seemed to glow.

"Uh, I think I have to go to the toilet." Aurelia said suddenly, and Minerva looked at her daughter questioningly: "Well, honey, you know where it is."

"I know." Aurelia said with the frustration clear in her voice: "But I can't get up again." She wriggled helplessly between the large cushions.

Albus had a hard time not to laugh, and he was showing that clearly.

"One word about this, dad, and I'll hex you into next week. I am serious." That did it, Albus started to laugh loudly, and Minerva quickly joined him.

"Very funny." Aurelia growled, but was still glad when both parents took her hands, and pulled her up from the sofa.

Aurelia was almost by the door, when she suddenly stopped and pressed a hand to her belly: "Ouch." Minerva and Albus whirled around so quickly that Minerva felt dizzy for a few seconds: "What is it? Aurelia, what is wrong?"

Aurelia looked into the deeply concerned faces of her parents, but smiled in return: "She is kicking. Do you want to feel it?"

Minerva went to her daughter, and carefully put a hand on her daughter's belly. It didn't take long before Minerva was smiling brightly, too: "Oh my god… she is going to be one hell of a beater." Albus chuckled softly, before he too stepped up and felt his granddaughter kicking lively against her mother's belly. They stood like this for some time, before Aurelia started to squirm: "Okay, that's it, I really need a toilet now."

She practically ran out of the room, leaving her two parents to laugh softly to themselves. Albus took his wife's hand, and drew her close. Gently pressing his lips to hers, he felt her responding immediately. They were still kissing, when Aurelia returned: "Oh now really, you two. You're worse than Bill and I are." Aurelia laughed brightly.

After two hours their daughter decided that it was time to go home: "I'll stop by as soon as I can. I love you two." With a last long hug, she stepped into the fireplace once more.

Minerva returned to the living room and curled up on one of the sofas. Albus followed her a few moments later.

"Did you see Aduardo's invitation?" He asked her, before he sat down next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders protectively.

"No, I didn't. Is it time for his annual ball again?" Albus nodded, and felt with some satisfaction how she snuggled up close to him. "It will be a great opportunity to go out again, don't you think?"

"Yes it is. When is it?" Minerva asked, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Next week Saturday I think. It is another chance for me to show off my beautiful wife to the world."

She patted his arm: "You know that no one knows that we are married, don't you? You'll have to content yourself with showing off your beautiful deputy headmistress."

He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head: "Even better my love, but don't you dare flirt with Aduardo again." She laughed softly: "Aduardo is one of your oldest friends and one of the few who knows that we are married. We simply like to tease you." He tightened her grip on her: "You'll always be mine, love."

Minerva sighed contently, and looked out of the window. Suddenly her body tensed, she had seen Hermes flying by…

--------------------

Well that's it for now, believe me, the exciting part is going to start in the next chapter…. And I promise it won't take another two years ;)

Please leave a review… please! I know I've been a naughty girl, but please review!


End file.
